


You Are Mine (And Mine Alone)

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Poetry, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays





	You Are Mine (And Mine Alone)

There is nowhere to escape to for you  
not this time, not tonight.  
You are mine and mine alone  
for me to have, to choke, to fuck.  
My hands are wrapped tight around your throat and  
I feel every last bit of breath escape your mouth  
as I feed you my cock, push it along your tongue and  
almost lose myself in those pretty emerald eyes, now filled with tears as  
I bottom out and you gag, desperately choking for air.  
My beautiful obsession, my muse, my perfect little rag doll.  
You are mine and mine alone  
for me to toss around, to bite, to bruise.

Milky chest and nipples pink,  
skin so smooth I have to touch you.  
Grasping at your tiny waist, letting you wrap your slender legs around me  
your cock brushing against mine  
throbbing flesh, hard and harder.  
Your moans are like music to my ears,  
sad pleas of needing release, of begging me to drive deep into you again and again and again and again.  
I want to show you just how fragile you are, how your body is pliable  
like clay, softening in my hands.  
You are mine and mine alone  
for me to bend, to twist, to break.

A string of saliva still clinging to your chin  
from when I pulled my cock from your mouth and you  
whined at the emptiness you were left with.  
Obscenities falling from this same mouth as I spread your skinny ass open  
and lick my way from your balls to your tight, puckered hole  
back and forth and back and forth, pushing my tongue deep into your core.  
My beautiful boy, by now a quivering mess, wriggling and twisting  
flushed pink and blissed out.  
I press my index and middle finger into your mouth,  
have you suck them and slick them up with your hot drool  
then add them both to my tongue working you open.  
I need to try and control myself while you moan and moan and moan  
but all I want is to push my fat cock into your tight, pink hole  
and fuck you, fuck you hard and fast and relentlessly  
pinning you down, pushing your head into the pillow, rolling my hips  
and thrusting into you with every inch of my prick, deeper and deeper,  
almost splitting you in half.  
YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE  
FOR ME TO USE, TO OWN, TO RUIN.

I fuck into you, dazed, in a trance,  
overstimulated by the sound of skin slapping skin  
pounding and prodding,  
listening to you crying out my name, your whole body is twitching and shuddering as you spill lines upon lines of thick, white semen onto the sheets  
looking back at me, chest heaving with ravenous breaths,  
mouth and eyes half closed and  
I fucking lose it at the feeling  
of your walls clenching around my cock.  
So I drive deeper into you, erratic and brutal and frantic  
grabbing on to your waist, pulling your ass against my groin,  
I feel you squirm and buck and struggle  
so I run my fingers through your hair and tug and pull to keep you in place.  
My beautiful, fragile fucktoy.  
Your desperate cries and lewd moans finally push me over the edge and I feel myself twitch and filling your hole with spurs and spurs of my cum  
as I scream your name one last time tonight.  
YOUR ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!

Your body slack against the mattress,  
your hips bruised from where I dug my fingers into them to hold you in place,  
your tight pink hole now raw and an angry red, leaking with my lovely pearl liquid.  
My beautiful boy, my sinful little angel.  
MINE MINE MINE


End file.
